Normal lens cell behavior is characterized by regulated cell replication and specialized gene expression. However, loss of such regulation is sometimes associated with development, aging and malfunctioning of the lens. Lens epithelial cells obtained from cateractous and normal mice will be studied "in vitro" documentation of the morphological and replicative changes will be made. Synthesis of specific gene expression will be monitored with fluroscein conjugated antisera to lens proteins. Reconstruction of viable cells from the isolated components of these normal and abnormal cells will be attempted. Documentation of cataractogenesis associated with development and age in the mouse will also be made.